


Farewells

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Quickies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't going to be easy, leaving her behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewells

For the old Fire Emblem kink meme.

-x-

Her hands pulled at the drawstrings of his nightshirt and breeches, her lips sought out his, her breasts strained against the fabric of her nightgown, pushing against his chest.

"Lachesis," he whispered, gently breaking the kiss, "You act as if we'll never see each other again."

"You're going to be gone a long time," she said. "I just want to make sure you don't forget me."

In this position, he had a perfect view of her firm, plump breasts beneath her pale blue nightgown. Grinning, he unlaced the bodice, letting the fabric fall away.

"I don't think I could ever forget you as long as I lived," he chuckled. "Still, you do have a point..."

She practically ripped their clothes off and threw herself upon him. His fingers delved between her thighs, toying with her moist, swollen folds. She _hissed,_ grinding herself against his merciless hand, her breath quickening, heart racing, his thumb and forefinger seeking out the bundle of nerves above her entrance as his lips and tongue now teased her nipples and _aaaaaahhhhh!_ She threw her head back, her body breaking out in a sweat.

He carefully withdrew his hand as she came down, and Lachesis _smirked._

"Payback time." She pushed him back against the pillows and down she went, her warm mouth surrounding his cock.

" _Lachesis!_ " Her tongue stroked and swirled all over his length in the kind of random patterns he was used to but could never get enough of, her fingers tracing similar patterns along his thighs and he knew he should tell her to back off before he spent himself but it felt so very very

-she pulled back, placing a quick kiss to the tip. This was normally where he nearly howled with disappointment, but not this time. She slid up his body until her hips were aligned with his.

"Take me."

His hands gripped her firm ass and he gave a strong thrust upward, burying himself within her.

*

She fell asleep first that night, not too long after they finished, Finn remaining awake just a little longer.

"Love," he sighed, toying with a few loose stands of her hair, "it's not going to be easy, being away from you for so long."


End file.
